Black Mirror (YAOI VERS)
by DhewiiSeo
Summary: Ketika persahabatan Tujuh Pemuda diuji dengan adanya sebuah kutukan, akankah mereka dapat melidungi satu sama lain? atau satu per satu akan tertelan kutukan tersebut? (Failed Summary) BTS Fict with Namseok,YoonMin, and KookV!
1. Chapter1

"BLACK MIRROR"

Chapter_1

Cast:  
• Kim Namjoon (kelas 11)  
• Kim Seokjin (kelas 12)  
• Min Yoongi (kelas 12)  
• Jung Hoseok (kelas 11)  
• Park Jimin (kelas 10)  
• Kim Taehyung (kelas 10)  
• Jeon Jungkook (kelas 10)

Pairing: Namseok, YoonMin, KookV!

Genre: Brothership, Romace, Mistery, School life

Leght: Chaptered

Rating: Mature (for Bloody Scene)

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agency, dan fandom. Sementara cerita ini murni milik otak absurd saya (^.^)/

=====Happy Reading======

Cermin Hitam….

Tak hanya memantulkan bayangan …

Tapi juga bayangan Takdir …

Takdir yang membawa kita untuk membuka suatu rahasia…

Tentang sebuah Dendam….

Dendam yang menuntut sebuah Pembalasan….

_Bangtan Senior High School pukul 08.00_

Seorang namja berambut blonde serta seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang berjalan dengan malas di koridor Bangtan Senior High School. Namja berambut blonde bernama Kim Namjoon, terkenal karena bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih serta IQ nya yang diatas rata-rata. Namun yang lebih diingat orang pada sosok Namjoon ini adalah sifatnya yang sedikit nakal. Ya…. Walaupun guru-guru akan memakluminya karena kenakalannya itu dibarengi pula dengan prestasinya dibidang akademik.

Sedangkan namja berkulit pucat disebela Namjoon adalah Min Yoongi. Jika dilihat sekilas, Yoongi ini seperti orang yang pendiam, berwajah dingin dan angkuh, dan anti social. Namun, pada kenyataannya tidak demikian. Yoongi termasuk orang yang pandai dalam bersosialisasi, bahkan dia sempat dicalonkan oleh teman-teman satu klubnya, dalam hal ini klub basket, untuk menjadi kapten. Tapi Yoongi menolaknya. Dia beralasan dia tidak ingin direpotkan dengan hal-hal semacam kepengurusan organisasi seperti itu. Karena… yah Yoongi termasuk orang yang tidak suka terlalu lelah.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Dengan masing-masing membawa sapu dan sebuah sekop. Tak lupa juga membawa berbagai umpatan serta sumpah serapah untuk guru BK yang menghukum mereka atas keterlambatan mereka datang kesekolah hari ini.

"Dasar guru gembul sialan!"

"Aku harap dia tersedak saat meminum teh hijaunya itu! Menyebalkan"

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi gumaman mereka sepanjang perjalanan menuju gudang sekolah. Yah, mereka ditugaskan untuk membersihkan gudang sekolah hingga tidak tampak seperti gudang lagi. Sepertinya guru BK itu sangat berniat menghukum mereka.

Setelah sekitar 25menit perjalanan panjang disertai umpatan kasih sayang untuk guru mereka, akhirnya mereka tiba didepan pintu gudang yang terletak dibelakang gedung sekolah mereka. Namjoon menatap malas pintu gudang itu. Melihat debu yang menepel dengan manis disana. Bahkan debu itu tidak hilang saat dia mencolek pintu itu dengan telunjuknya. Yoongi yang melihat itu mendengus gusar.

"Aku bisa bayangkan, gudang ini akan menguras habis tenaga kita" ujar Yoongi dengan wajah masam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus selesai sebelum jam istirahat. Aku tidak mau makanku tertunda karena gudang sialan ini!" sahut Namjoon dengan wajah yang sama masamnya dengan Yoongi.

"Bukankah guru-guru hari ini sedang rapat?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Eum. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi penasaran.

"Cepat kau kirim pesan pada mereka. Suruh datang kesini. Terutama Seokjin Hyung, dia yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kesialan yang menimpa kita ini" ujar Yoongi dengan wajah jengkel.

"Baiklah" sahut Namjoon sambil mengirim pesan berantai untuk 'mereka'.

_15menit kemudian_

Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat kearah gudang. Kalau didengar dari ramainya langkah kaki itu, bisa dipastikan mereka lebih dari satu orang. Namjoon yang sedang mengangkat barang-barang keluar gudang pun menatap kearah lima orang namja itu. Lalu menatap tajam namja tampan dengan kulit putih bersih dan mata bak ulzzang itu. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Its all your Fault!" ujar Namjoon pada namja itu.

"Wae? Apa salahku?" ujar namja itu yang diketahui bernama Kim Seokjin.

"Kenapa tadi Hyung tidak menunggu kami berdua? Aku dan Yoongi Hyung harus memakai taksi dan terjebak macet karena ada truk pengangkut minuman yang terbalik ditengah jalan." Ujar Namjoon, kali ini sedikit melunakkan nada bicaranya.

"Where youre brain, bro? kau kan punya motor, kenapa tidak digunakan?" sahut Namja lain yang berdiri disamping Seokjin. Di nametag nya tertulis Jung Hoseok.  
Namjoon memutar matanya malas. "Siapa yang kemarin memakai motorku untuk balapan dan berakhir dengan pecah ban dan bocor? Bahkan orang itu pura-pura tidak tahu" ujar Namjoon sambil menatap malas pada Hoseok.

"Hehe… Sorry" ujar Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar. Namjoon mendengus melihatnya.

"Terus, ada apa Hyung menyuruh kami semua kemari?" ujar seorang namja imut yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Iya, ada apa Hyung? Padahal tadi aku sedang asik main sama Taehyung" sahut namja lain yang tubuhnya lebih kecil namun berisi itu. Nametagnya tertulis Park Jimin.

"Kalian. Bantu aku dan Yoongi Hyung membersihkan gudang ini" ujar Namjoon sambil menatap serius kelima namja tersebut.

"Kenapa kami ikut juga sih Hyung? Ini kan hukuman buat kalian" sahut namja imut tadi sambil merengut tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Jungkook, tidak usah protes. Apa susahnya membantu sahabat sendiri. Toh kita tidak belajar hari ini. Kita selesaikan dengan cepat dan kemudian makan siang" ujar seorang namja lain pada namja Imut tadi yang ternyata bernama Jungkook, atau lebih lengkapnya Jeon Jungkook. Namja itu berambut orange dan berwajah mirip tokoh anime. Nametagnya tertulis Kim Taehyung.

"Iya bener kata Taehyung. Aku juga bakal bantu, itung-itung permintaan maafku karena tadi gak nungguin kalian" ujar Seokjin menimpali. Namjoon tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai"

=====Black Mirror=====

Satu jam berlalu sejak ketujuh namja tampan itu mulai membereskan gudang itu. Dan separuh gudang itu pun telah terlihat bersih dan rapi. Tinggal 1 ruangan lagi, dan penderitaan mereka akan berakhir. Mereka membagi dengan 3 kelompok tugas. Namjoon, Jimin, dan Jungkook mendapat tugas memindahkan barang-barang. Yoongi dan Taehyung bertugas menyapu dan mengepel. Sedangkan Seokjin dan Hoseok bertuga membersikan jendela dan dinding.

"Aigoo… pinggangku!" keluh Jimin sambil mengelus pinggangnya.

"Aduh, ini gudang bener-bener nyiksa!" sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap keringat didahinya.

"Hyung! Tinggal berapa ruangan lagi?" Tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi.

"Satu lagi. Tuh" sahut Yoongi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

Namjoon pun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu. Saat dia memutar kenop pintu itu, Namjoon mengernyit heran.

"Hyung, pintunya kekunci" teriak Namjoon.

"Masa sih? Tadi kata guru gembul itu semua pintu digudang gak ada yang dikunci." Sahut Yoongi heran. Dia pun merogoh saku celanannya. Kemudian berjalan ketempat Namjoon berada.

"Geser dikit. Biar aku coba buka" ujar Yoongi sambil memilih salah satu dari rangkaian kunci itu.

Yoongi pun mencoba satu persatu kunci itu. Namjoon masih berdiri disampingnya mengamati apa yang Yoongi kerjakan.

CEKLEK

Setelah lima kali mencoba, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Debu pun mulai berterbangan dari ruangan itu dan menyapa mereka.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…. Aigooo, debunya banyak banget" ujar Yoongi sambil terbatuk-batuk dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Namjoon-ah, cepat masuk dan angkat- YAK EODIGA?!" teriak Yoongi pada Namjoon yang tiba-tiba berlari menjauhi ruangan itu.

"Aku gak tahan Hyung, aku alergi debu" ujar Namjoon dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Aish. Jinjja." Dengus Yoongi. Ia pun berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Menekan saklar yang ada disamping pintu. Namun tak kunjung ada cahaya yang muncul. "Pake acara rusak segala lagi listriknya" gumam Yoongi kesal. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan layarnya, menggunakannya sebagai penerangan. Yoongi terus berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, hingga ia berhenti disudut ruangan itu dan mendapati sebuah gundukan yang tertutup kain.

"Apa ini?" ujarnya sambil meraba gundukan tersebut. Perlahan dia memegang kain tersebut dan menariknya ke atas. Menampakkan benda yang berada didalam kain tersebut.

"Eoh? Cermin?" ujarnya bingung. Dia mengamati cermin itu dengan seksama. Berjongkook didepan cermin berukuran cukup besar itu. Lagi-lagi Yoongi menatap bingung cermin itu. Pasalnya, dicermin itu tidak ada bayangan Yoongi sama sekali, padahal jelas-jelas Yoongi sedang berjongkok didepan cermin itu.

"Aneh, kok gak ada bayangannya? Ini cermin bukan sih?" ujar Yoongi kebingungan.

"Jimin! Jungkook! Kemari kalian!" panggil Yoongi dari dalam ruangan. Tak berapa lama Jungkook dan Jimin datang menghampiri Yoongi dengan masing-masing membawa Handpone yang menyala ditangannya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Bantu aku mengangkat benda ini keluar" ujar Yoongi sambil berdiri didepan cermin itu. Jungkook memegang sisi sebelah kanan cermin itu. Jimin mengangguk sambil memegang sisi sebaliknya. Dan Yoongi berjalan didepan mereka dengan memegang handponenya didepan sebagai sumber penerangan.

"Namjoon-ah… aku menemukan sebuah cermin" ujar Yoongi saat sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Cermin apa? Kok gak ada bayangannya" ujar Namjoon heran karena saat berdiri didepan cermin itu, tak ada bayangannya sama sekali.

Jungkook dan Jimin meletakkan cermin itu dibawah. Jin dan Hoseok yang penasaran pun menghampiri kelima teman mereka. Mereka menatap bingung cermin itu.

"Hyung ada kertas dibalik cermin itu" seru Jimin sambil mengambil kertas yang dimaksud. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon pun membaca tulisan yang tertera dikertas itu.

"Cermin Hitam. Cermin ini hanya bisa dipergunakan setelah melalui sebuah Ritual"

"RITUAL?"

=====Black Mirror=====

To Be Continued….

Annyeong~  
Saya datang dengan membawa FF absurd saya...

 _RnR Juseyo ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

"BLACK MIRROR"

Chapter_2

Author: D_Kim

Cast:  
• Kim Namjoon (kelas 11)  
• Kim Seokjin (kelas 12)  
• Min Yoongi (kelas 12)  
• Jung Hoseok (kelas 11)  
• Park Jimin (kelas 10)  
• Kim Taehyung (kelas 10)  
• Jeon Jungkook (kelas 10)

Genre: Brothership, Mistery, School life

Leght: Chaptered

Rating: Mature (for Bloody Scene)

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agency, dan fandom. Sementara cerita ini murni milik otak absurd saya (^.^)/

===Previous Chapter=====

"Hyung ada kertas dibalik cermin itu" seru Jimin sambil mengambil kertas yang dimaksud. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon pun membaca tulisan yang tertera dikertas itu.

"Cermin Hitam. Cermin ini hanya bisa dipergunakan setelah melalui sebuah Ritual"

"RITUAL?"

=====Happy Reading======

Cermin Hitam….

Tak hanya memantulkan bayangan …

Tapi juga bayangan Takdir …

Takdir yang membawa kita untuk membuka suatu rahasia…

Tentang sebuah Dendam….

Dendam yang menuntut sebuah Pembalasan….

"RITUAL?!" Kaget mereka minus Namjoon.

"Ritual apaan Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Bentar! Aku kan belum selesai bacanya" ujar Namjoon kesal.

"Yaudah terusin bacanya" ujar Seokjin menengahi.

Namjoon pun kembali membaca isi kertas itu. "Ritual untuk menggunakan cermin ini adalah dengan cara membakar lilin sesuai jumlah pengguna dan disusun membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Kemudian pengguna duduk ditengah lingkaran tersebut mengadap cermin hitam, menutup mata dan melafalkan mantra-" Namjoon berhenti membaca. Kemudian menatap horror kertas itu. Yang lain menatap Namjoon penasaran.

"Kok berhenti Hyung? Mantranya apa?" Tanya Jimin dengan tidak sabar.

"Iya Namjoon-ah. Apa mantranya? Kenapa malah pasang wajah seperti itu?" kali ini Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya.

Namjoon meneguk salivanya kasar. Kemudian beralih menatap teman-temannya yang telah memasang wajah penasaran mereka. Kemudian pandangannya kembali kekertas itu lagi.

"Wahai cermin… tunjukanlah wajah kematianku"

Hening. Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang dibacakan Namjoon. Dan Hoseok, yang memang terkenal penakut pun telah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"W-wajah k-kematian? M-maksudnya apa?" Tanya Hoseok dengan gugup dan sarat ketakutan.

"Iya, apa maksudnya dengan wajah kematian?" Tanya Taehyung tenang. Meskipun terdapat sedikit gurat ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Aku gak tau. Disini Cuma tertulis sampe situ. Gak ada lanjutannya" sahut Namjoon masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku gak yakin ini cermin bakal bekerja. Paling Cuma kerjaan orang iseng doang" sahut Yoongi dengan wajah santai.

"Benar kata Yoongi. Lagian buat apa juga kita pusing memikirkan cermin ini? Di asrama juga kita punya cermin. Setidaknya cermin kita di asrama ada bayangannya meskipun tampilannya tak sebagus cermin ini" jelas Seokjin sambil menatap malas kearah para dongsaeng penakutnya itu.

"Udahlah, mendingan kita lanjutin bersih-bersihnya. 30 menit lagi jam makan siang" ujar Yoongi sambil berjalan mengambil sapu dan berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat ditemukannya cermin tadi.

"Yaudah. Jungkook dan Jimin. Ayo kita pindahin barangnya" ajak Namjoon sambil berjalan menyusul Yoongi diikuti Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Hyung! Terus kita apakan cermin ini?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menunjuk cermin itu dengan dagunya.

"Kita letakkan di sebelah lemari disudut sana saja." Ujar Seokjin sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Taehyung dan Hoseok menoleh kearah tempat yang ditunjuk Seokjin kemudian mengangguk dan memindahkan cermin itu disana. Setelahnya Hoseok dan Seokjin kembali ke pekerjaan awal mereka. Namun Taehyung tetap berdiri disana. Taehyung menatap cermin itu dengan intens. Dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

'Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu dicermin ini. Tapi apa?' batinTaehyung.

.  
===Black Mirror===

.  
_at Kantin pukul 12.10_  
Ketujuh pria tampan itu pun tiba dikantin setelah menyelesaikan tuga mereka. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja pemesanan dan memesan makanan mereka. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, mereka memasuki kantin dan duduk di meja paling pojok didekat jendela yang menghadap langsung pada lapangan basket. Mereka duduk dimeja persegi panjang dengan urutan duduk Yoongi, Hoseok dan Seokjin disebelah kanan. Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook disebelah kiri dan Namjoon di tengah.

"Akhirnya kita terbebas dari ruangan pengap itu" ujar Yoongi sambil memakan potongan daging bulgogi pesanannya.

"Iya. Itu gudang beneran gudang ternyata" ujar Taehyung ambigu. Yang lain menatap malas kearahnya.

"Tapi,kalo boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran sama cermin itu" ujar Yoongi lagi, kali ini dengan wajah serius.

"Iya hyung. Aku merasa ada sesuatu di cermin itu" sahut Taehyung.

"Iya. Tapi mantranya itu loh. Aku merinding tau" kali ini si penakut Hoseok angkat bicara sambil bergidik ngeri mengingat mantra itu.

"Gimana kalo kita coba aja?" kali ini hyung tertua Seokjin menimpali. Yang lain menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Maksudnya coba?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Ya kita ngadain ritual itu. Kita liat tuh cermin beneran bakal bekerja atau tidak" jelas Seokjin lagi.

"Hyung yakin? Serem tau Hyung" Tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan yang-bener-aja-Hyung.

"Kenapa tidak? Lagian aku gak percaya sama hal-hal begitu" ujar Seokjin sambil memakan salad sayur pesanannya.

"Iya, aku setuju sama Seokjin Hyung. Aku yakin itu Cuma kerjaan orang iseng" ujar Yoongi menyetujui perkataan Seokjin. Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya dapat mengangguk ragu.

"Kapan kita mulai ritual itu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil meminum jus apelnya.

"Malam ini saja. Kita kegudang sekolah terus lakuin ritual itu disana." Jelas Seokjin.

"Tapi Hyung, kalo ibu asrama marahin kita gimana? Dia kan cerewet banget" ujar Jimin sambil memasang wajah tidak yakin.

"Ya… kita menyelinap aja. Toh kita juga dah biasa nyelinap keluar. Kita keluar jam 11 aja. Kan ibu cerewet itu pasti udah tidur" jelas Seokjin lagi dengan wajah yakin.

Keenam namja lainnya pun mengangguk setuju sambil meneruskan makan mereka. Tiba-tiba Taehyung menoleh ke segala arah, kemudian kembali menatap kearah teman-temannya dengan wajah bingung. 'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Aku merasa kami sedang diawasi' batin Taehyung.

===Black Mirror===

_at Bangtan Senior High School pukul 11.30_

Ketujuh namja tampan itu berjalan menyusuri koridor Bangtan Senior High School yang hanya diterangi dengan beberapa lampu di sudut koridor, membuat suasana disana remang dan minim cahaya. Mereka berjalan dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Yah… tidak mudah menyelinap dari asrama mereka yang terkenal ketat untuk orang bebas seperti mereka.

"H-hyung, kau yakin?" Tanya Hoseok yang daritadi berjalan sambil memeluk lengan Namjoon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang kau takutkan sih?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah jengah.

"Iya Hosik-ah. Kau ini penakut sekali sih" ujar Namjoon sambil menatap malas Hoseok yang masih menggandeng erat lengan Namjoon. Hoseok tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang sekeliling dengan gusar.

"Jungkook-ah, kau bawa lilinnya kan?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menoleh kebelakang dimana Jungkook, Jimin, dan Taehyung sedang berjalan bertiga.

"Iya hyung, ada ditasku" sahut Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan tasnya. Seokjin mengangguk.

Setelah 15menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba didepan gudang sekolah. Menatap pintu gudang itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatap dengan santai, ragu, bahkan ketakutan seperti Hoseok saat ini. Yoongi pun mengambil kunci gudang yang belum dikembalikannya kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

CEKLEK

Pintu itupun terbuka. Yoongi dan Seokjin mendahului yang lain memasuki gudang itu. Menyalakan ponsel dan menggunakannya sebagai sumber penerangan.

"Jungkook-ah, keluarkan lilin dan koreknya. Jimin dan Namjoon, bawa cermin itu ketengah" perintah Seokjin. Jungkook pun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan ketujuh lilin yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Jimin pergi ke sudut ruangan dan mengangkat cermin itu ketengah.

"Taehyung, nyalakan lilinnya" perintah Seokjin lagi. Taehyung mengangguk dan menyalakan satu per satu lilin itu dan membagikannya pada hyung dan donsaengnya. Kemudian mereka menyusun lilin itu membentuk lingkaran dengan jarak satu badan mereka. Setelahnya, mereka duduk disamping lilin masing-masing. Susunan mereka mulai dari cermin, Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook, Yoongi, dan kembali ke cermin.

"Jadi…. Siapa yang pertama?" Tanya Jungkook pada para Hyung-nya yang terdiam menatap cermin itu.

"Seokjin hyung saja. Dia kan yang paling yakin" ujar Namjoon. Yang lain beralih menatap Seokjin. Yang ditatap hanya menatap datar kearah mereka.

"Ya… ya… biar aku yang duluan." Ujar Seokjin sambil bergeser menuju kedepan cermin tersebut. Menarik napas sejenak dan menatap cermin itu.

"Sebaiknya kita semua menutup mata kita" ujar Namjoon, dan dijawab anggukan dari yang lain.

Mereka semua menutup mata mereka, kemudian Seokjin pun merapalkan mantra.

"Wahai cermin…. Tunjukanlah wajah kematianku"

Setelah beberapa saat merekapun membuka mata mereka….

"AAARRGHHH!"

===Black Mirror===

To Be Continued~

Annyeong, saya kambek dengan membawa Black Mirror Chapter 2^^  
Makasih banget buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di Chapter 1^^  
Dan terima kasih buat yang udah sudi luangin waktunya baca FF absurd ini *bow  
Mohon review-nya ya Readers buat Chapter ini  
No Siders ya  
Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

"BLACK MIRROR" Chapter_3

Author: D_Kim

Cast:  
• Kim Namjoon (kelas 11)  
• Kim Seokjin (kelas 12)  
• Min Yoongi (kelas 12)  
• Jung Hoseok (kelas 11)  
• Park Jimin (kelas 10)  
• Kim Taehyung (kelas 10)  
• Jeon Jungkook (kelas 10)

Pairing: Namseok, YoonMin, KookV!

Genre: Brothership, Romace, Mistery, School life

Leght: Chaptered

Rating: Mature (for Bloody Scene)

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agency, dan fandom. Sementara cerita ini murni milik otak absurd saya (^.^)/

===Previous Chapter=====

Mereka semua menutup mata mereka, kemudian Seokjin pun merapalkan mantra.

"Wahai cermin…. Tunjukanlah wajah kematianku"

Setelah beberapa saat merekapun membuka mata mereka….

"AAARRGHHH!"

===Happy Reading===

Cermin Hitam….

Tak hanya memantulkan bayangan …

Tapi juga bayangan Takdir …

Takdir yang membawa kita untuk membuka suatu rahasia…

Tentang sebuah Dendam….

Dendam yang menuntut sebuah Pembalasan….

.

"AAARRGHHH!"

"A-apa itu? K-kenapa aku jadi seperti itu?" Seokjin tergagap. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Disana, cermin itu menampakan dirinya yang terbaring disamping ranjang dengan leher hampir putus dan mata yang terbuka lebar. Darah segar membanjiri tubuh dan kamar tempatnya berbaring.

"H-hikss…. Hikss k-kenapa h-hyung jadi begitu, hikss?" Tanya Hoseok yang menutup wajahnya dan menangis sesenggukan.

"A-aku juga tidak tau." Ujar Seokjin masih memandang cermin itu dan bayangan dirinya yang mengenaskan.

Setelah beberapa saat, bayangan tersebut menghilang, dan cermin itu kembali seperti semula.

"Ternyata benar-benar bekerja" ujar Namjoon dengan pandangan kosong.

Ketujuh namja itu terdiam. Entah apa yang yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang. Hingga Yoongi memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Sekarang giliranku mencoba" ujarnya membuat ke-enam temannya memandang kearahnya dengan terkejut.

"Hyung masih mau mencobanya? Setelah apa yang kita lihat tadi?" ujar Jimin memandang tak percaya kearah Yoongi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita? Aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu" ujar Yoongi dengan wajah malas "Minggir Hyung, sekarang giliranku"

Seokjin pun kembali ketempatnya, keringat dingin terlihat menetes dari dahinya. Yoongi pun duduk di depan cermin itu. Memandang datar cermin itu.

"Kalian semua, tutup mata kalian. Aku mau mulai" ujar Yoongi sambil menutup matanya. Yang lain mengangguk ragu dan menutup mata mereka. Yoongi pun merapalkan mantra itu.

"Wahai cermin…. Tunjukanlah wajah kematianku"

Semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berani membuka mata. Hoseok masih memejamkan erat matanya dan bergetar ketakutan. Dan perlahan, Yoongi pun membuka matanya dan memandang cermin itu.

"IGE MWOYA!" teriak Yoongi histeris, mundur dua langkah dari tempat duduknya semula. Yang lain terkejut mendengar teriakan Yoongi. Kemudian membuka mata mereka bersama. Dan menatap tak percaya pada cermin itu.

Disana, terlihat Yoongi yang terkapar ditengah jalan dengan tubuh nyaris terpisah karena terlindas sebuah truk. Darahnya menyebar dimana-mana.

"Kumohon, kita hentikan saja ini. Aku tak mau meneruskan ini" ujar Hoseok sambil mengeleng ketakutan dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Iya Hyungdeul. Kita stop sampai disini saja. Toh kita sudah tau kalau cermin itu memang bekerja. Ini menakutkan." Kali ini Jungkook bersuara. Matanya pun telah berkaca-kaca dengan tubuh bergetar.

Ketujuh namja itu terdiam, menundukkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Dan beberapa saat kemudian cermin itu kembali seperti semula.

"Kita selesaikan sampai akhir. Hosik-ah, giliranmu sekarang" ujar Seokjin sambil menatap Hoseok yang masih bergetar ditempatnya.

"T-tidak Hyung. Aku tidak mau. Aku takut." Ujar Hoseok sambil menggeleng keras.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kulihat" jelas Seokjin membuat yang lain menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tadi kita melihat bersama dengan jelas. Dan kau masih belum yakin juga?" Tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang mencobanya." ujar Namjoon sambil maju kedepan cermin tersebut. Seokjin mengangguk setuju. Yoongi pun kembali ketempat semula.

Namjoon mulai menutup matanya diikuti yang lainnya. Dan mulai merapalkan mantra.

"Wahai cermin…. Tunjukkan wajah kematianku"

Dan setelah beberapa saat mereka membuka mata bersamaan…

"OMONA!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Menatap cermin itu dengan pandangan ngeri.

Dicermin itu terlihat Namjoon yang terkapar ditengah hutan dengan tubuh yang gosong dan terkelupas.

"Apakah seperti itu keadaanku nanti?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menatap kosong cermin itu. Yang lain hanya terdiam dengan isakan Hoseok yang bergetar ketakutan. Keadaan hening itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan cermin itu pun telah kembali seperti semula. Hingga Yoongi memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hosik-ah. Giliranmu sekarang" ujar Yoongi sambil menatap datar Hoseok. Hoseok menggeleng keras, Yoongi memutar matanya malas.

"Dimana rasa kesetiakawananmu? Kita semua disini harus mencobanya. Lagipula apa yang kau takutkan? Aku yakin ini tidak ada apa-apanya" ujar Yoongi lagi. Hoseok terdiam, berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Hoseok maju kedepan dan duduk dihadapan cermin itu. Yoongi kembali ketempatnya semula.

Hoseok memandang cermin itu ketakutan. Kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya diikuti yang lain. Dan merapalkan mantra itu dengan gugup.

"W-wahai c-cermin…. T-tunjukkanlah wajah kematianku"

Hening. Tak ada yang berani membuka mata. Bahkan Hoseok enggan membuka matanya. Yoongi yang mulai bosan pun membuka matanya dan melihat ke cermin.

"ASTAGA!" pekiknya membuat yang lainnya ikut membuka mata termasuk Hoseok.

"I-itu Hosik hyung?" Tanya Jungkook ragu.

Dicermin itu, terlihat Hoseok yang mengambang dikolam renang dengan tubuh yang lebam dan membiru.

"Haah… dia terlihat wajar" ujar Seokjin santai. Tapi tidak dengan Hoseok yang kini kembali ketempatnya semula dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa maksudmu wajar Hyung? Mengambang dikolam renang dengan tubuh membengkak, kau sebut itu wajar?" ujar Hoseok dengan agak kesal.

"Setidaknya tubuhmu utuh" ujar Seokjin masih dengan santai. Hoseok memandang Seokjin geram.

"Sudahlah tidak usah bertengkar. Jimin, giliranmu sekarang" ujar Yoongi menengahi sambil menunjuk Jimin.

"Baiklah" ujar Jimin sambil bergerak maju kedepan cermin itu. Mulai menutup matanya disusul yang lainnya. Dan merapalkan mantra tersebut.

"Wahai cermin…. Tunjukkan wajah kematianku"

Mereka semua membuka mata bersamaan….

"ARRGHH" pekik Jimin sambil mundur selangkah dari tempatnya. Yang lainnya memandang kaget kearah cermin itu.

Disana, terlihat Jimin dengan tubuh tergantung diatas pohon dengan tali yang melilit lehernya serta mata yang terbuka lebar dan lidah yang terjulur keluar. Darah segar mengalir dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti bunuh diri Chim" ujar Namjoon. Yang lain mengangguk. Jimin hanya terdiam sambil menatap cermin itu yang perlahan kembali seperti semula.

"Jungkook-ah. Giliranmu sekarang" ujar Namjoon sambil menatap Jungkok

"Bisa tidak aku tidak ikut hyung?" ujar Jungkook gugup.

"Tidak bisa. Semua harus" ujar Seokjin tegas. Jungkook menghela napas pasrah. Dan maju kedepan cermin itu. Semua kembali menutup mata dan Jungkook merapalkan mantra yang sama.

"Wahai cermin…. Tunjukkan wajah kematianku"

"HUWAAA!" Jungkook histeris melihat dirinya dicermin itu. Yang lain membuka mata dan menatap cermin itu terkejut.

Disana, terlihat Jungkook yang terkapar di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan luka tembak di kepalanya. Darah segar mengalir dari sana.

"Kenapa hanya aku dan Seokjin Hyung yang mengerikan" ujar Yoongi bingung. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu mereka.  
"Baiklah, yang terakhir, Taehyung" ujar Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk tanpa protes dan maju kedepan cermin. Segera menutup matanya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali" ujar Seokjin menatap heran Taehyung.

"Aku ingin selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan kembali ke asrama. Aku lelah" ujar Taehyung masih dengan menutup matanya. Yang lainnya mengangguk dan memejamkan mata mereka.

"Wahai cermin…. Tunjukkan wajah kematianku"

Dan mereka membuka mata bersamaan.

"EOH?"

"Mana bayangannya?"

"Kok hitam?"

Ketujuh namja itu menatap bingung cermin itu. Tidak ada bayangan Taehyung sama sekali. Hanya hitam.

DAK DAK DAK

"Hei, siapa didalam!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Ketujuh namja itu menoleh kearah pintu yang terkunci dengan wajah panic.

"Gawat, ada penjaga sekolah. Ayo cepat kita rapikan semuannya dan keluar lewat jendela itu" bisik Namjoon. Yang lain mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Mematikan lilin masing-masing.

"Taehyung-ah, ayo kita kembalikan cermin ini ketempatnya" ujar Namjoon sambil bergerak ke sisi kanan cermin. Taehyung mengangguk dan bergerak kesebelah kiri cermin. Mengangkatnya dan meletakkan cermin itu disudut ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tutup dengan kain itu, Taehyung-ah" ujar Namjoon sambil berjalan ketempat semula. Taehyung mengambil kain disisi lemari dan menutup cermin itu dan memandangnya sebentar.

'Aku harap ini hanya sebuah lelucon' batin Taehyung dan melangkah menjauhi cermin itu.

Mereka memanjat lemari diruangan itu satu persatu dan meloncat keluar.

===Black Mirror===

_Bangtan Senior High School pukul 07.15_

Terlihat seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Taehyung itu tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di depan gerbang sekolah. Beberapa kali dia menabrak orang den meminta maaf tanpa berhenti berlari. Terdengar umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang Taehyung tujukan pada hyung dan dongsaengnya yang dengan teganya meninggalkannya di asrama dan berangkat duluan.

"Awas saja mereka kalau ketemu. Akan aku ceramahi sampai mereka sadar" ujar Taehyung sambil terus berlari menuju kelasnya.

BRUGH

"Akh!" Taehyung jatuh terduduk dengan bokong yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Ia terus meringis sambil mengusap bokongnya yang terasa sakit dan panas. Sepertinya dia tadi menabrak seseorang.

"Gwaenchana?" ujar orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Taehyung melihat sekilas, kemudian meraih uluran tangan itu.

"Gwaenchana. Mianhae tadi aku terburu-buru" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap namja dihadapannya intens, dia sepertinya belum pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya" ujar Taehyung sambil menatap bingung kearah namja itu.

"Ne. aku murid pindahan. Namaku Han Jaemin. Kelas 10-3" jawab namja bernama Jaemin tersebut.

"Ah begitu. Aku Kim Taehyung, kelas 10-1. Berarti kita satu angkatan. Kelas kita beda satu ruangan saja. Mari kekelas bersama." Ajak Taehyung ramah.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih. Aku ditunggu diruang kepala sekolah. Katanya ada beberapa pengarahan." Tolak Jaemin halus. Taehyung pun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah" jawab Taehyung.

Jaemin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu. Taehyung menghela napas sejenak dan hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan secarik kertas yang terdapat ditempat namja bernama Jaemin tadi terjatuh. Taehyung memungut kertas itu dan membaca tulisan didalamnya.

"Kaulah yang terpilih."

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Terpilih? Terpilih untuk apa?" ujar Taehyung sambil membolak-balik kertas itu. "Tidak ada kelanjutannya." Monolognya lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus kekelas. Nanti aku kena hukuman lagi" ujarnya sambil mengantongi kertas itu dan kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Dan menyeringai menatap kepergian Taehyung.

"Kau yang terpilih, untuk menyaksikan kematian teman-temanmu"

===Black Mirror===

To Be Continued~

Annyeong~  
Saya kembali dengan membawa Black Mirror Chapter 3^^

Maaf buat apdet yang ngaret... kurang semangat karena review yang mengecewakan..  
Dan makasih banget buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di Chapter sebelumnya^^

terima kasih buat yang udah sudi luangin waktunya baca FF absurd ini *bow  
Mohon responnya ya Readers buat Chapter ini  
Masih mau dilanjut atau enggak ^^

Ps: ff ini sangat sedikit romancenya ^^

Chap selanjutnya udah rampung... tinggal tunggu review kalian aja^^

Gomawo~


	4. Chapter 4

"BLACK MIRROR"

#Chapter_4

Author: D_Kim

Cast:

· Kim Namjoon (kelas 11)

· Kim Seokjin (kelas 12)

· Min Yoongi (kelas 12)

· Jung Hoseok (kelas 11)

· Park Jimin (kelas 10)

· Kim Taehyung (kelas 10)

· Jeon Jungkook (kelas 10)

Genre: Brothership, Mistery, Horror, School life

Leght: Chaptered

Rating: Mature 17+ (for Bloody Scene)

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Agency, dan fandom. Sementara cerita ini murni milik otak absurd saya (^.^)/

===Previous Chapter=====

"Kaulah yang terpilih."

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Terpilih? Terpilih untuk apa?" ujar Taehyung sambil membolak-balik kertas itu. "Tidak ada kelanjutannya." Monolognya lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus kekelas. Nanti aku kena hukuman lagi" ujarnya sambil mengantongi kertas itu dan kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Dan menyeringai menatap kepergian Taehyung.

"Kau yang terpilih, untuk menyaksikan kematian teman-temanmu"

===Happy Reading===

Cermin Hitam….

Tak hanya memantulkan bayangan …

Tapi juga bayangan Takdir …

Takdir yang membawa kita untuk membuka suatu rahasia…

Tentang sebuah Dendam….

Dendam yang menuntut sebuah Pembalasan….

.

.

.

.

_Kantin Bangtan Senior High School pukul 11.45_

Siang ini, suasana kantin sangat ramai oleh para murid yang ingin menenangkan perut berisik mereka. Begitu juga dengan Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya. Ketujuh namja tampan itu juga tengah menikmati santap siang mereka dengan canda tawa. Namun berbeda dengan Taehyung. Dia masih bertahan dengan wajah merajuk dan mata menatap kesal para Hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Taehyung-ah. Kau masih marah?" ujar Seokjin sambil menatap Taehyung heran.

"Iya. Kami kan sudah minta maaf. Salahmu juga, kalau tidur susah sekali dibangunkan" ujar Namjoon sambil menatap bersalah pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam memakan makanannya.

"Kau ini tukang ngambek ya hyung" ujar Jungkook malas. Dan Taehyung masih tetap diam.

"Taehyung-ah. Apa kau sudah merasakannya?" Tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Seokjin bingung. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Merasakan apa?"

"Kelebihanmu" jelas Seokjin masih ambigu. Yang lain menata Seokjin makin bingung. Kecuali Taehyung yang sepertinya sudah paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya belum. Aku belum mengalaminya sejauh ini" jelas Taehyung sambil kembali focus pada makanannya.

"Kelebihan? Mengalami? Maksudnya apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin penasaran. Kelima lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Nenek kami seorang cenayang. Dan saat Taehyung lahir, nenek berkata bahwa Taehyung akan mewarisi kelebihan yang dimiliki nenek, hanya saja mungkin agak sedikit lambat. Tapi sampai sekarang Taehyung tidak merasakan apapun" jelas Seokjin. Yang lainnya langsung memandang takjub pada Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Taehyung hyung bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di masa depan?" ujar Jungkook antusias.

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah" ujar Taehyung.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah SMA, dan setahuku keturunan cenayang akan merasakan kelebihannya saat masih anak-anak." Ujar Namjoon bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru bisa membaca aura seseorang." Ujar Taehyung.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tak pernah memberitahu kami? Aku jadi penasaran. Taehyung-ah, bagaimana auraku ini?" ujar Yoongi.

Taehyung memandang Yoongi dengan seksama, kemudian kembali pada makanannya.

"Hitam" ujarnya. Yoongi langsung memasang wajah datar. Yang lain tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?" Tanya Hoseok tertarik. Taehyung memandang Hoseok sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Putih" ujarnya. Hoseok tersenyum senang. Yang lain menatap Taehyung datar.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan putih?" ujar Yoongi tidak terima.

"Hoseok hyung mempunyai dua aura, hitam dan putih. Tapi aura putih lebih mendominasi. Kalo Namjoon hyung auranya abu-abu. Karena aura hitam dan putihnya setara. Dia baik tapi juga jahat disaat bersamaan." Jelas Taehyung.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Hoseok memang terkenal baik dan berhati lembut. Namjoon juga demikian, hanya saja ketika dia jahat, dia akan jahat sekali.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, kenapa hanya Taehyung yang tidak ada bayangannya di cermin itu?" ujar Namjoon. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Ujar Taehyung jujur.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Toh itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku yakin" ujar Yoongi diangguki oleh Seokjin.

"Tapi itu terlihat nyata hyung" ujar Jimin.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi" ujar Seokjin tegas. Yang lain hanya mengangguk pasrah.

TING

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangya. Dan memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi penuh kesakitan.

"AKH"

"Taehyung-ah! Kau kenapa?" ujar Seokjin panic melihat adiknya yang teriak kesakitan sambil meremas kepalanya.

"iya Taetae Hyung kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Sakit sekali" ujar Taehyung sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja. Tiga jam pelajaran lagi kita pulang. Kau tidur saja di UKS sampai waktu pulang." Ujar Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk masih memegangi kepalanya. Seokjin pun menuntun adiknya menuju ruang kesehatan. Kelima temannya menatap kepergian dua kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

_Asrama putra Gangnam pukul 23.45_

Seokjin sedang membereskan kamarnya. Setelah tadi mengadakan acara nonton bareng bersama teman-teman absurdnya dan mengakibatkan kamarnya bak kapal Titanic yang menabrak karang. Dan teman-temannya dengan sangat baiknya meninggalkan dirinya bersama kekacauan yang ada dengan alasan kepala pusing dan matanya yang telah mengantuk. Hoseok yang berniat membantu pun diseret paksa oleh Namjoon untuk kembali kekamar. Sungguh sebuah ironi untuk Seokjin.

"Hyung, sudah selesai belum?" ujar Taehyung yang datang kemudian menutup pintu kamar Seokjin.

"Eoh. Belum Tae, sedikit lagi" sahut Seokjin sambil memunguti sampah sisa makanan dikamarnya.

"Aku bantu ya hyung" ujar Taehyung yang di angguki Seokjin.

"Gomawo"

Setelah beberapa saat mereka membereskan kekacauan yang ada, akhirnya kamar Seokjin kembali bersih seperti semula.

"Ah… akhirnya…. Selesai juga" ujarnya sambil meluruskan pinggangnya yang dia kira telah tepisah dari tempatnya.

"Gomawo ya Tae udah bantuin hyung" ujar Seokjin sambil tersenyum. Dibalas anggukan Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyung mana? Kan dia sekamar sama hyung" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Dia ngikut dikamar Namjoon sama Hoseok. Katanya ada urusan sama Namjoon " ujar Seokjin sambil merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Taehyung lagi. Hanya dijawab gelengan dan bahu yang terangkat oleh Seokjin.

"Hyung, numpang buar air ya hyung" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taehyung melesat menuju kamar mandi di kamar Seokjin. Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah kamar Seokjin. Semakin lama semakin dekat.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

Seokjin menoleh kearah pintu, kemudian menatap kearah jam diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 23.55 tengah malam. Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"siapa yang kemari jam segini? Tadi mereka bilang mereka mau tidur. Apa Yoongi sudah kembali?" ujar Seokjin bingung. Seokjin pun hanya mengabaikannya. 'Mungkin aku salah dengar' batin Seokjin.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

Suara ketukan itu tetap terdengar.

"Siapa?" Tanya Seokjin. Tak ada sahutan. Hanya suara ketukan yang tiada henti. Seokjin menghela napas dan berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

CEKLEK

"Siap-" Seokjin terdiam. Menatap kaget orang didepannya. Yang membawa sebuah pisau daging dengan wajah yang rusak dan baju yang lusuh dan berantakan. Orang tersebut menyeringai kearah Seokjin.

Seokjin mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan orang tersebut berjalan maju. Seokjin terus berjalan mundur hingga dia tersudut antara tempat tidur dan dinding kamar. Orang tersebut kembali menyeringai .

"S-siapa kau? Apa maumu?" ujar Seokjin sambil menatap ngeri kearah pisau daging yang berada ditangan orang tersebut.

"Mauku? Kematian mu" jawab orang tersebut dengan suara serak yang menakutkan. Seokjin memandang kesegala arah. Mencari cara untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Seokjin pun mendorong orang tersebut hingga terjatuh dan menyelinap diatara celah yang terbuka. Berlari menuju pintu kamarnya.

GREB

"Akh!" teriaknya karena ternyata orang tersebut berhasil menarik kaki kanannya, membuat Seokjin terjatuh disamping tempat tidurnya. Dan orang tersebut merayap keatas tubuh Seokjin.

"K-kumohon. Lepaskan aku. Aku belum mau mati. Lepaskan aku" ujar Seokjin mengiba. Namun orang tersebut hanya menyeringai dan menganngkat pisau daging yang dipegangnya keudara, dan mengarahkannya ke leher Seokjin.

"Terimalah Kematianmu!"

CRAASHH

"AARRKKKHHH!"

Pisau itu menembus leher Seokjin. Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka yang menganga dileher Seokjin. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan tubuh yang mengejang. Beberapa saat kemudian Tubuh itu terdiam kaku. Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"ANDWAEE!"

===Black Mirror===

To Be Continued~

Annyeong~

Saya kembali membawa Black Mirror Chapter 4^^

Mianhae buat apdetnya yang ngaret banget. Soalnya saya musti nebeng leppy dulu kesepupu supaya bisa lanjutin ini FF :v /pundung dipojokan/

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di Chapter sebelumnya^^

Dan terima kasih buat yang udah sudi luangin waktunya baca FF absurd ini *bow

Mohon responnya ya Readers buat Chapter ini :)

Masih mau dilanjut atau enggak :)

Gomawo~


End file.
